As a conventional door handle for a vehicle, a door handle described in JP2002-30844A is known. The door handle for a vehicle includes a housing member in which a front arm portion provided at a front portion of the housing member and a rear arm portion provided at a rear portion of the housing member are formed. The housing member includes a recessed portion between the front arm portion and the rear arm portion. In the recessed portion, electronic parts are accommodated. The recessed portion is covered by a covering member.
In this door handle for a vehicle, a first end and second end of the covering member are fastened to the housing member by use of a fastening member such as a screw. Then, the recessed portion of the housing member is covered by the covering member, a procedure which ensures an accommodation of electronic parts in the recessed portion.
However, in the door handle for a vehicle described above, the first end and the second end of the covering member need to be fastened to the housing member by means of the fastening member. The process of fastening, in other words, a process of combining the housing member and the covering member into a single member, is troublesome.
In the door handle for a vehicle, electronic parts are accommodated in the recessed portion of the housing, while the electronic parts are provided between the housing member and the covering member. At this time, for preventing displacement of the electronic parts between the housing member and the covering member, the housing member and the covering member need to be firmly fastened. In order to achieve this, the first end and the second end of the covering member need to be fastened to the housing member by means of the fastening member. For fastening the first end and the second end of the covering member to the housing member by use of the fastening member in this way, a fastening tool such as a driver should be used. As a result, the process of fastening, in other words, a process of combining the housing member and the covering member into a single member, becomes troublesome. Moreover, after simultaneously aligning positions of the housing member and the first and second ends of the covering member, the first and second ends need to be fastened to the housing member. At that time, there is a danger of the covering member being disposed on the recessed portion without an adequate check being made the condition of electronic parts accommodated in the recessed portion. Accordingly, there is a likelihood that the covering member will be disposed on the recessed portion in a condition in which the electronic parts (including a harness extending from the electronic parts) accommodated in the recessed portion are not positioned necessarily always in the same positions as envisaged at the design stage.
A need thus exists for a door handle for a vehicle, in which a housing member and a covering member can be combined in a simple manner, and in which electronic parts can be accommodated in positions which conform to those envisaged in a design.